Vie de bureaucrates
by Azilia07
Summary: Plusieurs ones-shot sur un même duo de la Shinra Compagny. Deux bureaucrates dont la relation vacille entre amitié et affection mutuelle. Possibilité de shonen-aï.
1. Langage des fleurs

Encore un nouveau projet vous allez me dire. Mais que voulez-vous j'ai l'esprit très fertile par moments. Cette fois ce sera une série de one-shots tournant autour du même duo de deux employés Shinra. Je vous laisse découvrir lequel (même si certains le savent déjà.) Il y aura sûrement du shonen-aï : j'entends par là des allusions subtiles qui ne vont pas jusqu'à véritablement former du yaoi pur et dur. Mais que voulez-vous je suis une inconditionnelle de la subtilité.

J'accepte les propositions de thèmes. Même si j'en ai une longue liste. (au pire vous pouvez me donner un chiffre au pif et je regarde à quel thème il correspond dans ma liste. Sachant qu'il y en a presque 50.)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sinon il y en aura un que je me serais approprié. xD

* * *

• #1 : Langage des fleurs

Quand Aeris lui avait appris que chaque fleur avait une signification et un symbole propre, Tseng avait pris cela comme un passe-temps pour jeunes filles idéalistes. Il n'avait pas pu pour autant refuser le livre que la fleuriste lui avait offert sur le sujet. Elle lui assurait qu'il devait connaître quelques symboles afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu le jour où une femme lui offrirait des fleurs. Le chef des Turks ne donna jamais grande valeur à ce cadeau, le laissant traîner sur un coin de son bureau sans y prêter davantage d'attention. Ce qui ne fut pas du tout le cas de ces deux collègues, en particulier Reno.

- Tiens, tu ne lis pas que des traités philosophiques Tseng ? déclama le rouquin en saisissant le livre à pleines mains. Le langage des fleurs… Tseng serait-il un romantique caché ?  
- Reno rends-moi ce…  
- Tiens, si on trouvait la fleur qui te correspondrait le mieux Tseng ? T'en dis quoi ?

Il en disait qu'il avait bien mieux à faire mais Reno s'assit sur son bureau, feuilletant le bouquin à la recherche de l'élue qui symboliserait le mieux son chef. Rude se pencha à son tour sur le livre, ne disant aucun mot ce qui ne changeait guère de ses habitudes. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, Reno leva un doigt victorieux, le visage caché derrière le livre.

- Le camélia rouge, fleur de l'amour ardent… Oui je te vois bien comme çà Tseng. Un volcan sous une couche de glace !  
- Reno, cesse tes gamineries et va plutôt travailler utilement.  
- Quoique le chardon sur ce coup-là est plus fidèle à ta personnalité. Agressivité.

Surtout ne pas s'énerver et le laisser dire. Ce fichu passe-temps finirait par cesser. Et dès qu'il reprenait possession du livre, il s'arrangerait pour le brûler et jeter les cendres dans des poubelles communes pour effacer toute trace.

- Hep Reeve ! T'as deux secondes ?!

Le chef des Turks se leva brutalement de son siège devant une telle absence de respect des supérieurs des autres secteurs de la Shinra. Reno allait devoir apprendre que l'on ne nommait pas tous les gens que l'on croisait par leurs prénoms ! Tseng ravala toutefois les critiques qu'il allait faire alors que Reev ese tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, feignant de n'avoir pas relevé les paroles de Reno.

- çà dépend ta demande.  
- D'après toi, quelle fleur convient le mieux à Tseng ?

Reeve jaugea du regard l'Utaïen, passant une main sur son menton avant de déclarer sans préambule d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

- Le nénuphar. Ou le narcisse à la rigueur.

Reno ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier, ni encore de faire le moindre signe alors que Reeve repartait dans les couloirs. Il resta tout de même ébahi devant le choix qui avait été fait.

- Votre cœur trop froid ne sait pas saisir l'amour que je vous porte. Vous n'aimez que vous-même. L'a des drôles de choix le Reeve, tu ne trouves pas Tseng ?

Tseng se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il brûle ce livre.


	2. Chat

Un One-shot très tourné humour et davantage sur le base de la simple amitié que du shonen-aï. N'en déplaise aux inconditionnels du style.

* * *

• #2 : Chat

Surtout ne pas s'énerver, conserver un calme olympien que nul ne pourrait ébranler. Être aussi froid qu'une statue de glace qui résiste même aux rayons les plus ardents du soleil. Garder une expression digne ne montrant aucune expression que la volonté de se poursuivre son chemin sans jeter un seul regard derrière soi. Pas un seul regard, pas un seul… Le chef des Turks finit par stopper brutalement sa marche, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit. Quelque chose se frotta à sa jambe, accompagnant ce mouvement d'un ronronnement faisant penser à celui d'un petit moteur. Tseng baissa la tête, observant ce chat qui ne cessait de le suivre depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement afin de se rendre à la Tour Shinra. Il ne savait pas à qui cet animal appartenait, mais il commençait à le lasser à ne pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle.

- Tu t'es trompé d'adresse si tu cherches des câlins…

Oui c'était stupide de parler à un chat, mais peut-être ainsi allait-il comprendre. Le félin se contenta de s'asseoir devant les pieds du Turk, penchant la tête avant de miauler d'une voix faible. Si la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas, on pouvait tenter la manière forte. Tseng se saisit de son arme de service, la pointant sur l'animal, assez près pour lui effleurer le museau.

- Ne m'oblige pas à user de graves extrémités.

Inutile. Le chat flaira le bout du canon pointé sur lui, le menaçant d'une mort certaine. Mais sa naïveté le poussa à frotter sa tête contre le métal comme si l'arme était un cadeau offert pour montrer son affection. Tseng soupira. Il n'allait pas abattre l'animal alors qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, il n'était pas inhumain à ce point. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener dans son bureau. Il voyait déjà le félin jouer avec les piles de ses dossiers, éparpiller les feuilles ou faire ses griffes sur son pantalon. Ce serait une catastrophe. Alors que devait-il faire ? Le confier à quelqu'un ? Tseng écarta immédiatement Reno. Il serait capable d'héberger le chat dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, passant davantage de temps à le nourrir qu'à faire ses devoirs de Turk. Rude ? Le chat finirait écrasé par la poigne du Turk. Elena alors ? Mais la vision d'un chat dorloté et vêtu comme une poupée, mais aussi d'une raison supplémentaire de la part de la jeune femme pour admirer son supérieur lui resta en travers de la gorge. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution.

- Allez viens par là toi. C'est peut-être ton jour de chance.

Le chat s'avança vers les bras tendus de l'homme, ronronnant de plus belle devant un tel élan d'affection. Tseng garda son air imperturbable malgré le petit animal qui frottait sa tête contre lui. 9mm à nouveau dans son étui, le Turk repartit vers la tour Shinra, croisant les doigts pour que personne ne pose la moindre question.

ooo

- Tu m'offres un chat ? Mon anniversaire est dépassé depuis des mois Tseng.  
- Je ne te l'offre pas, je te le confie. Nuance.

Reeve regarda le chat qui vadrouillait sur le bureau, donnant des coups de patte sur les stylos posés dans les pots et tout autre objet qui passait à sa portée. Une vraie boule de poils qui ne pouvait que vous faire craquer. Avec un sourire sarcastique, le responsable du développement urbain taquina son ami.

- Je ne savais pas que les chats étaient ton point faible. Je retiens l'info…  
- Ce n'est pas un point faible ! Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul dans la rue…

Comprenant qu'il donnait raison à Reeve, Tseng stoppa tout de suite ses paroles. Il voulu jeter un regard noir au responsable de la situation pour rattraper sa dignité mais l'expression que lui dédia le chat lui ôta toute volonté. On ne devrait pas permettre de telles physionomies attendrissantes. Comment en vouloir à un petit être qui vous regardait avec tant d'amour ? Décidément ce n'était pas humain. Reeve posa sa main sur la tête du chaton, le grattant affectueusement. Le ronronnement emplit à nouveau l'atmosphère.

- Je veux bien l'héberger, mais faudra que tu finances un peu les frais de nourriture.  
- Ce que tu veux tant que tu m'en débarrasses…

Reeve hocha la tête, s'amusant avec le chat qui venait de s'allonger afin de profiter de davantage de câlins. Tseng stoppa un court instant avant de franchir la porte, jetant un rapide regard à l'animal.

- Je risque parfois de te rendre visite afin de voir comment il se porte. Juste par curiosité.  
- Tu t'es déjà attaché au chat Tseng ! Je le savais que tu étais plus tendre que tu ne le fais croire.

Tseng poussa un grognement, se retenant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Non, il n'était pas accro à ce chat, même s'il était adorable, que ses ronronnements poussaient à le câliner et à le prendre sur ses genoux. Non, il n'était pas… La porte du bureau de Reeve se rouvrit alors qu'une voix hésitante se fit entendre.

- Tu crois qu'il préfère quoi comme saveur de croquettes ? Poisson ou bœuf ?


	3. Calendrier

Je ressors de mes archives un one-shot que j'ai écrit depuis fooort longtemps. Ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fais (pour de la qualité, attendez le prochain... ou suppliez-moi 8D).

* * *

• #3 : Calendrier

- Tseng, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Le Turk leva son regard du rapport qu'il était en train de corriger, se posant sur le gigantesque calendrier pendu au mur. Malgré les nombreux graffitis dessinés par ses collègues afin de se détendre entre deux pauses, il était tout de même facile de se repérer et de connaître la date demandée.

- Si ma vue est toujours aussi excellente, il me semble que nous sommes le premier mai.

Portant cette fois-ci son regard sur la personne qui lui avait fait la demande, Tseng continua sa tirade d'une voix monocorde, mais menaçant d'éclater si on osait encore le déranger plus longtemps dans son travail.

- Tu as aussi besoin que je te donne l'heure ou c'est la seule demande qui t'a poussé à quitter ton bureau pour rejoindre le mien ?

N'attendant même pas de réponse, Tseng se replongea dans ses papiers. Reno avait vraiment une écriture déplorable. Ses lettres ressemblaient à des pâtes que l'on avait laissés se ramollir dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Il fallait du mérite pour arriver à tout décrypter. Le Turk dut pourtant stopper une nouvelle fois son ouvrage alors qu'une nouvelle question lui était posée.

- Tu comptes continuer à travailler jusqu'à ce soir comme tous les jours de la semaine ?  
- Pourquoi agirais-je à l'inverse ?

Une main saisit le rapport, le retirant promptement du bureau. N'ayant pu prévoir l'action, Tseng dérapa avec son stylo, traçant un magnifique trait noir sur le bureau. Profond soupir de la part du Turk qui voyait ses nerfs se mettre en pelote. Le stylo manqua d'être planté dans le bois du bureau sous l'effet de la frustration que seule une relative maitrise de soi permit d'empêcher. La voix du Turk s'éleva glaciale, porteuse d'une colère qui menaçait de s'abattre.

- Reeve… Dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique comme tu t'amuses à le faire depuis ton arrivée !

L'interpellé cessa de jouer avec le rapport emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Donc il n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il lui demandait. Autant donc jouer cartes sur table. Tenant le rapport à distance de façon à ce que son propriétaire ne le reprenne pas –sinon ce qu'il aurait fait n'aurait servi à rien- Reeve se rapprocha du bureau.

- Ce que je veux ? Que tu cesse ton travail. On est en jour férié, tu dois être la seule personne dans tout la Shinra à travailler aujourd'hui !  
- Hojo est bien dans ses laboratoires.  
- Parce que ton fantasme c'est de finir comme Hojo ? A adorer des créatures même pas humaine ? Là tu m'effrayes…

Rester zen, ne pas répondre à la provocation. Tseng se leva calmement, tendant la main afin qu'on lui rende le rapport. Il avait du travail à effectuer que ce soit jour férié ou non. Reeve fixa la main tendue, reculant d'un pas, s'amusant considérablement de la situation.

- Ah mais… je ne te le rendrais pas… Tu dois te reposer. Tu sais le surmenage peut amener des maladies très graves !

L'éclat de colère qui se mit à briller dans le regard obstiné du Turk lui fit comprendre qu'il menait le jeu trop loin.

- Bon d'accord, je vais te le rendre mais à une seule condition…

L'homme ménagea son suspense, goûtant déjà avec plaisir le choc qu'il allait provoquer.

- Je veux un bisou de remerciement.  
- Pardon ?!

Tseng avait un sursaut de surprise. Il alla même jusqu'à vérifier que personne n'avait entendu ce qui venait d'être dit. Chose inutile vu que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Reeve ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement devant un tel comportement.

- Pas de bisou, pas de rapport. En plus il n'y a personne pour témoigner contre toi.  
- Mon collègue de travail est un gosse prépubère qui aime me martyriser… soupira le Turk, se couvrant le front de sa main.

Il n'allait quand même pas capituler, c'était hors de question. Trouver une idée au plus vite… Nouveau soupir. Tseng finit par quitter son bureau, jetant un regard noir à son tortionnaire.

- Je vais donc cesser de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Satisfait ?  
- Et bien tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile.

Reeve reposa bien en évidence le rapport à sa place, mais le Turk n'avait plus la moindre envie d'y toucher. Il avait perdu une bataille et cela l'enrageait. Cherchant à calmer son ami, Reeve tapota l'épaule de celui-ci qui ne broncha nullement.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de Turk. Te changer les idées ne te fera pas de mal. Je t'accompagne au dehors, çà te changera de toujours rester assis dans un bureau.

Haussement d'épaules de la part du Turk, certain qu'il perdrait son temps. Un frôlement sur la joue lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. Mal lui en pris. Un baiser se posa sur ses lèvres prodiguant des sensations peu communes. Un doigt vint remplacer les lèvres de l'homme afin de l'inciter à se taire et à ne pas poser de questions. Car la réponse allait venir d'elle-même.

- Parce que tu t'es comporté comme un gentil garçon.  
- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! N'use pas d'un quelconque droit d'aîné sur moi juste pour me martyriser.

Le regard du Turk se voulut farouche, mais le discret sourire sur son visage trahissait son véritable état d'âme. Était-ce ce prompt baiser qui avait modifié son humeur aussi vite ? Toujours est-il que depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre le premier mai avec une certaine impatience.


	4. Panser des blessures

J'en ai fait encore des bien mieux par la suite, mais je m'étais tout de même bien débrouillé sur celui-ci. Encore une preuve de mon humour (plus ou moins... fameux).

* * *

**• #4 : Panser des blessures**

Les pas d'un homme résonnaient dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'un des étages de la tour Shinra. Sans prendre en compte le regard des autres individus présents dans les environs, il essuyait le sang qui maculait son visage. Il était habitué à se retrouver dans un tel état, après tout il était un Turk et même le leader des Turks. Ce n'étaient pas quelques blessures qui allaient le faire sortir de ses gonds même si recevoir les punitions à la place de ses subordonnés n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Mais cela faisait parti de ses devoirs et il ne s'en plaignait jamais : peut-être était-ce son plus grand défaut, cette volonté de montrer que rien ne l'atteignait.

Tseng grimaça tout de même sentant la brûlure qui irradiait de sa joue. Heidegger n'était pas du genre à aller de main morte lorsqu'il se lançait dans une punition disciplinaire. L'homme ne payait peut-être pas de mine avec son physique qui prêtait plus à rire qu'à frémir mais il était doté d'une force physique dont il ne valait mieux pas être la victime. Et cela Tseng ne le savait que trop bien. Portant la main à son front ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide chaud et poisseux. Le Turk soupira en regardant ses doigts couverts de sang. Heidegger avait du lui briser l'arcade sourcilière. Il ne manquait plus que çà.

Tseng se voyait déjà subir les questions et le bavardage d'Elena – qui ne manquait pas une occasion de jouer la prêcheuse de bonnes paroles – quand une voix l'interpella. Tournant son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son, le Turk croisa le regard du Responsable du développement urbain qui avait passé sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Le visage de ce dernier prit un air intrigué, haussant un sourcil en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tseng.

- Tu es revenu de mission ?  
- Pas exactement non.

La réponse évasive du Turk ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité de Reeve qui finit par sortir de son bureau pour entamer un dialogue plus constructif avec le Turk.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Reno a encore commis une bévue et c'est à toi de la payer ?  
- … Les employés de la Shinra sont-ils tous aussi perspicaces ?

- Je ne pense pas que Palmer fasse partie de cette catégorie, ou alors on m'a trompé sur la marchandise, ironisa Reeve.

Tseng hocha la tête, sa façon à lui de réagir à l'humour sans pour autant esquisser le moindre sourire. Le sang suintant de ses blessures commençait à l'agacer. Mais ce ne serait rien comparé aux remarques des membres de son équipe, en particulier Elena qui voudrait jouer les infirmières. La dernière fois que la jeune femme avait cherché à la soigner il avait du subir la brûlure de l'alcool à 90° sur des plaies à vif. Elena pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen de désinfecter des blessures. Il allait souffrir en revenant à son bureau, il était prêt à le parier.

- Dis tu vas rester encore longtemps planté dans ce couloir ? Ou alors tu veux justement repeindre tout le sol en rouge ?

Tseng jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Des gouttes de sang parsemaient le plancher, rouge éclatant sur la blancheur froide. Au moins il donnait du travail au service d'entretien qui devait avoir connu pire, comme la mise à sac des vestiaires par Reno qui s'était lancé dans l'art du graffiti. Le chef des Turks allait donner congé à son collègue, priant de toutes ses forces quelque divinité utaïenne d'écarter tout autre curieux de son passage, mais Reeve avait une toute autre idée en tête. Saisissant Tseng par la manche, il l'amena de force dans son bureau. Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier fut freiné dans son parcours, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celui qu'on lui imposait, avant d'être brutalement traîné hors du couloir. Tout aussi rapidement il se retrouva assis de force sur un des sièges du bureau de Reeve. N'être pas maître de la situation voilà quelque chose qu'il ne supportait guère.

- Je puis savoir ce qui te prends, Reeve Tuesti ?

L'interpellé ne daigna même pas lever la tête, continuant à fouiller dans les multiples tiroirs et étagères qui tombaient sous ses mains. Où avait-il encore rangé ce satané nécessaire à pharmacie ? Surtout ne pas montrer qu'il ne savait pas où il rangeait ses affaires sinon Tseng donnerait encore son avis sur la nécessité d'être organisé ; il en avait déjà assez avec sa propre mère lorsqu'il avait le temps de lui rendre visite.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Jouer les poteaux dans le couloir et te vider de ton sang jusqu'à être poursuivi par le personnel d'entretien pour non respect des locaux ? Passer sous les mains d'Elena et subir le supplice de l'alcool sur plaies à vif ? Ou connaître des soins minimums sans douleur et aucun effet secondaires déplorables ? Je te laisse le choix.  
- La dernière option semble encore la moins cruelle. Mais comment es-tu au courant pour Elena ?  
- Je passais par hasard juste devant le bureau au moment où tu as lâché un cri de douleur et qu'Elena se répandait en excuses.

Tseng soupira de lassitude, se remémorant ce moment de faiblesse. Cuisante avait été la douleur et dur avait été de se retenir de couvrir Elena d'une bordée de jurons pour souligner son incompétence en la matière. Mais bon rien ne pouvait être pire qu'une Elena infirmière, sauf un Hojo qui cherchait un nouveau cobaye pour ses expériences. Toutefois le chef de Turks se remercia d'avoir une bonne santé et que ses blessures ne soient pas mortelles, car vu le temps que mettait Reeve à trouver de quoi le soigner il aurait pu mourir sur sa chaise en toute tranquillité.

- Ce n'est pas croyable ce que peut contenir un tiroir, déclara Reeve, mais plus encore ce qu'on peut y retrouver.

Remettant discrètement la peluche qu'il venait de retrouver après plusieurs mois de recherches, il revint vers le bureau, triomphant d'avoir retrouvé la boîte à pharmacie. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas vide comme la dernière fois. Tseng évita de faire dériver son regard trop ouvertement vers le tiroir par l'ouverture duquel pendait la tête d'un chat en peluche. Mieux valait ne faire aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

- Bon, il t'a fait quoi le Heidegger à part vouloir transformer ton visage en tableau à ecchymoses ?  
- Il a du frapper autre part, mais je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Sinon j'aurais montré que je souffrais.

Reeve sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette déclaration, réfléchissant posément avant de déclarer sans la moindre gêne.

- Dans ce cas… Ôte ta chemise.  
- … Pardon ?  
- Je ne peux pas soigner les blessures à travers les vêtements, et je ne sais pas si Heidegger t'a frappé là aussi ou non. Donc je dois constater par moi-même, donc tu m'enlèves cette fichue chemise ou c'est le coup de l'alcool à 90° sur ton arcade sourcilière.

Elena le retour version masculine. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir tant d'individus positionnés contre lui ? Il pouvait toujours tenter de filer mais quelque chose l'assurait qu'on ne le laisserait pas partir. Autant affronter tête haute le danger comme il l'avait toujours fait, et ne pas jouer les enfants gâtés. La chemise finit sur le dossier de la chaise alors que son propriétaire réprimait un léger frisson du au froid qui le saisit. Une exclamation stupéfaite le saisit alors qu'il se reculait tout au fond du siège.

- Tu as les mains gelées, imbécile !  
- Désolé, mais je ne vais pas les réchauffer en les posant sur le radiateur pour faire plaisir à monsieur.

Tseng dut prendre son mal en patience, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur était insoutenable, ou que le contact était si froid qu'il aurait fui la sentence qu'on lui infligeait. Encore heureux il n'y avait pas d'alcool à 90° ou autre désinfectant tout aussi douloureux. Et après mûre réflexion, la séance de soins n'était pas si horrible que cela. Sauf quand Reeve appuyait un peu trop fortement sur certaines blessures pas toujours apparentes au premier regard. Ce qui causait grognement de douleur de la part de Tseng, suivi d'un regard noir qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un du premier coup si on lui avait placé des flingues à la place des yeux.

Le calvaire prit enfin fin. Tseng tâcha de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le nombre de bandages qui ceignait son torse, et les pansements qui couvraient les blessures de son visage. Il ôterait le superflu dès qu'il serait revenu dans son bureau, et pourrait en réutiliser certains comme scotch pour faire taire Reno ou Elena. Mais au moins l'hémorragie était stoppé ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Se levant de son siège, Tseng enfilait sa chemise, la reboutonnant. Si Elena le voyait ainsi il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Merci pour ton aide Reeve. Tâche tout de même de te taire sur le sujet si jamais quelqu'un te pose des questions, je ne veux pas que…

Tseng se tut brusquement alors que des lèvres venaient de se poser sur sa joue, déposant une rapide bise sur celle-ci. Clignant des yeux, Tseng ne trouva rien à répliquer, restant comme bloqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Reeve se contenta de justifier son acte, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement naturel.

- Ta mère ne te faisait jamais un bisou pour te consoler des blessures ?  
- Reeve, j'ai plus de 30 ans ! J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillages, rétorqua vivement le chef des Turks. Je te laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Reeve haussa les épaules s'amusant de ce brusque changement de comportement. Il s'abstint de faire remarquer à Tseng que sa chemise n'avait pas été boutonnée correctement, et que le fait qu'il sorte dans une telle tenue du bureau d'un collègue pouvait prêter à confusion. Ce serait amusant de voir comment il réagirait aux remarques des autres collègues de la Shinra.


	5. Briser le réglement

On entre dans le cycle des one-shots plus "sérieux". J'entends par là ceux que j'ai écris en prenant véritablement en compte la situation du fandom. Celui-ci formule une hypothèse sur une des curiosités du jeu "Comment Cait Sith arrive à suivre Avalanche, parler et combattre alors que la Shinra a envoyé Reeve en prison ?"

* * *

• **#5 :** **Briser le règlement**

Les tubes de néon produisaient un grésillement continu. La lumière vous aveuglait de sa blancheur crue, ou disparaissait quelques temps quand elle ne se mettait pas à clignoter de manière continue, comme pour mieux vous taper sur les nerfs. Sans compter ce grésillement incessant, comme si les tubes électriques allaient tout à coup exploser suite à une surcharge de courant. Ce qui ne serait guère étonnant. La compagnie n'investissait pas son argent pour remettre à neuf des locaux abritant des gens susceptibles d'être exécutés dans les quelques mois qui allaient venir. Ou mieux encore, qui allaient servir de cobayes à Hojo. Dans tous les cas, occuper une des cellules du 67ème étage revenait à disparaître du monde, à entrer dans une sorte d'autre dimension. En quelques secondes plus personne ne connaissait votre existence, on parlait de vous au passé, on vous mettait toutes les fautes possibles et inimaginables sur votre dos. C'était le simple commencement de la descente aux enfers.

Et lui aussi subissait cette lente descente, cette dégradation psychologique. On lui avait retiré son poste, cloîtré dans une des cellules comme l'ennemi public numéro 1 ; et tout cela pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait fait preuve de plus d'humanité que tous les membres les plus influents de la Shinra réunis. Dans un univers où tous les gains étaient obtenus par des mensonges et des entourloupes, faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de compassion était vu comme un crime de lèse-majesté. Et les idéalistes étaient le mouton noir du troupeau. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper à toutes ces règles, mais il avait fini par se faire prendre à son propre piège.

Crépitement métallique annonçant que le filament venait de griller. Un des tubes se noircit immédiatement, réduisant la luminosité de la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que cela tiens. A ce rythme il allait finir son séjour pénitencier dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Seul dans l'obscurité, avec aucun bruit ni écho de ce qui se déroulait ailleurs, c'était le cadre idéal pour amener quelqu'un à la folie. Est-ce qu'Avalanche réussissait sa mission, celle de sauver la Planète ? Il ne pouvait plus le savoir, on lui avait retiré tout moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Mais soit, il y avait bien une petite lueur d'espoir. L'intelligence artificielle de son nouveau Cait Sith était assez importante pour que ce dernier se débrouille seul et ne pose pas un obstacle à Avalanche. C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire pour ne pas déprimer totalement.

Un léger bruit lui fit lever la tête. Le néon ornant la porte venait de passer au bleu, signe que celle-ci était ouverte. Qui venait donc lui rendre visite ? Probablement Scarlet et Heidegger pour lui saper le moral en lui donnant des mauvaises nouvelles sur Avalanche. Mauvaises nouvelles dont il ne saurait jamais s'ils étaient mensonges ou non. Quelle arme subtile que la torture psychologique. Cette mauvaise prémonition ne l'empêcha pas toutefois de fixer son regard sur la porte qui s'ouvrait, voulant connaître l'identité de son visiteur avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

La silhouette se détacha lentement de l'obscurité, qui semblait aussi prendre possession du couloir. Un costume presque aussi noir des ténèbres dont elle émergeait dont la blancheur de la chemise était presque irréel. Ce costume ce n'était rien d'autre que celui des Turks, ceux qu'on aimait surnommer les tueurs de l'ombre. Comme si ce surnom allait leur donner un aspect presque héroïque à ces individus. La silhouette s'avança encore de quelques pas, se tenant toutefois dans la portion de la pièce non éclairée. Volonté de ne pas être vu, que l'on ne sache pas qu'il se trouvait ici ?

Reeve voulut se lever pour demander l'identité de son visiteur mais quelque chose atterrit sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à demeurer dans sa position assise. L'homme leva un sourcil perplexe avant de prendre l'objet entre ses mains. Un objet de forme rectangulaire agrémenté de boutons et commandes de toutes sortes. On pouvait même distinguer un casque relié au centre de commandes. Reeve s'étonna ; pourquoi cet individu lui ramenait cette manette qui lui permettait de diriger Cait Sith et de converser à distance par le biais de celui-ci ? Allait-on lui demander de trahir Avalanche, d'espionner à nouveau sur leur compte en échange de sa liberté ? Oui c'étai même certain. Mais il en avait assez de retourner sa veste, de jouer un double rôle comme s'il était doté de deux identités différentes. La mascarade avait pris fin et il n'allait pas la relancer pour le seul plaisir de quelques membres avides de pouvoirs.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous a envoyé, mais vous pouvez déjà lui dire que ma réponse est négative.

Le Turk bougea légèrement, probablement pour reporter son poids sur son autre jambe. Il se contenta de baisser son regard lorsque l'ancien membre de la Shinra lui renvoya le kit de commande qui glissa lentement sur le sol. S'accroupissant, le Turk reprit l'objet et le tendit à nouveau à son propriétaire, amorçant quelques pas. La lumière le dévoila peu à peu, montrant un visage typé utaïen où brillait un regard fier.

- Je n'ai reçu d'ordre de personne. Je suis même venu de mon plein gré, et contre celui de toute la Shinra. Çà m'ennuierait de me voir rejeter par un ami.

Reeve ne put répliquer que le Turk lui remit les commandes de force dans les mains, lui lançant un regard tel que toute parole allant à l'encontre de sa décision était interdite. Reeve regarda l'objet avant de reporter son attention sur le Turk qui n'avait nullement bougé.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as brisé le règlement ? Sûrement pas pour la simple envie de prendre des risques.  
- On se doit d'aider un ami jusqu'au bout, même quand celui-ci est dépeint comme un traître à éliminer.  
Un traître à éliminer. L'opinion de Scarlet et Heidegger n'avaient donc nullement changés depuis le temps. Un doute l'assaillit.  
- A éliminer… Je parie qu'Heidegger a déjà préparé l'échafaud et que Scarlet attend le moment où elle pourra appuyer sur le bouton de mise à mort.  
- Cela aurait été le cas si la Shinra était encore aussi brillante qu'avant. Ils n'auraient pas hésité à retourner la situation afin de montrer l'impact de la Shinra et sa puissance destructrice.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de propos qui vous amenait la bonne humeur, mais mieux valait entendre cette cruelle vérité que des mensonges polis. Constatant que son ami était retourné dans son silence, jouant distraitement avec ses commandes, Tseng s'assit sur le lit de camp, seul meuble disponible aux prisonniers. Croisant ses mains devant lui, se penchant légèrement en avant, il se tourna vers l'ingénieur.

- Je t'interdis de penser que tu vas mourir. Ce ne sera pas le cas.  
- Même si un Météore menace de s'écraser sur nous ? argumenta vainement Reeve.  
- J'ai bien survécu à une Masamune qui m'a transpercé de part en part. Alors, tu peux survivre à Heidegger et Scarlet.

Reeve voulut dire que les comparaisons n'étaient pas véritablement valables mais il se tut, comprenant que Tseng cherchait à le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se contenta donc d'un sourire forcé, touché par le fait que quelqu'un voulait bien encore le fréquenter malgré sa position actuelle.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas donné le but de ta visite.  
- Je n'ai rien contre Avalanche. Je les ai même aidés… dans le Temple des Anciens.

Reeve acquiesça, se souvenant de cet évènement. Tseng avait fait croire que la Clé de Pierre lui avait été dérobé par Avalanche qui avait profité de son état de faiblesse. Reeve avait cru cette histoire qu'à moitié ; Tseng n'aurait pas donné un objet à l'ennemi de la Shinra, même au bord de la mort. Toutefois sur le moment, personne ne s'était posé la question. Et Tseng était vu comme un membre irréprochable de la Shinra.

- Sans compter que ta bestiole est plutôt efficace. Alors ce que je te demande, c'est de simplement de continuer à les aider. Je te laisse toute marge de manœuvre. La Shinra n'est plus que ruines, quant au Président…

Le Turk marqua un silence. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. La Shinra avait été son seul abri, comme une famille mais sans les liens de sang habituels. La disparition de la Compagnie, c'était comme une famille qui se brisait, et dont les membres tombaient dans l'oubli chacun à leur tour. Le Turk reprit une brève respiration, se mettant debout.

- Je ne sais pas quel est le meilleur moyen de nous en sortir, mais si Avalanche peut nous aider à échapper au Météore… Alors çà vaut la peine de rejoindre le camp des traîtres.  
- Merci.

Tseng acquiesça à ce simple remerciement, sachant qu'il venait là d'ouvrir une porte d'espérance à son ami. Contrairement à la porte de la cellule qui se referma, le néon reprenant sa lueur rouge. Reeve n'en voulait nullement au Turk de ne pas avoir cherché à le faire s'évader. Chercher à s'évader de cette cellule attirerait l'attention de la Shinra, et il n'aurait nul endroit où se dissimuler. Alors qu'ici, prisonnier dans son ancien camp, il pouvait librement continuer à agir en dehors sans que personne ne se doute de rien.


	6. Dernier espoir

One-shot toujours catalogué "sérieux" qui se déroule à un autre moment du jeu. Je trouve la fin un peu bâclée mais soit.

* * *

• **#6 : Dernier espoir**

- C'est la mort qui vous attend tous.

La lame déchira la chair avec aisance, dans un bruit sinistre qui lui aurait soulevé le cœur. Un cœur qui ralentit ses battements alors que le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure. Liquide poisseux qui gorgea la chemise d'un rouge si sombre qu'il paraissait noir. Tseng tenta de se tenir vaillamment debout face à son adversaire, mais son énergie se déversait au même rythme que son sang. Titubant, sa main tenta de se raccrocher à une des fresques du mur. La main dérapa sur la roche glacée, son corps suivant le même mouvement. Sa respiration devenait faible, des gouttes fiévreuses s'écoulant sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir ! Il avait des responsabilités à assumer, des gens à aider. Il les revoyait tous, tous ces personnes pour qui son absence ferait s'écrouler leur propre univers. Rien que pour eux, il devait continuer à se battre pour vivre.

L'ancien général du Soldat observait sa victime avec un sourire carnassier, comme un loup fixant la brebis qu'il venait d'égorger. Le Turk n'était qu'une des innombrables âmes qui allaient nourrir la Rivière de la Vie, et ainsi l'aider à rejoindre cette puissance divine qu'il convoitait tant. Rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau, Sephiroth s'approcha du leader du Turk. Le souffle qui s'échappait encore de ses lèvres se matérialisait en de légères nuées. Relevant le menton de l'homme qu'il avait pris entre ses doigts, le général lui dédia une dernière épitaphe.

- Bientôt, toi et tous les autres de ton espèce, vous vivrez à nouveau par moi.

Le visage du Turk retomba sur le côté, n'ayant pas la force de se tenir droit. Malgré sa vision qui devenait obscurcie et trouble, il devinait le départ du général dont le bruit des pas décroissait jusqu'à disparaître. Tseng inspira lentement l'air qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses poumons n'étaient pas touchés certes, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de vriller son corps, se diffusant en vagues brûlantes. Qu'il serait si facile de se laisser tenter par le sommeil, un sommeil sans sensations et donc sans souffrance. Oui, cela serait si facile et paisible. Mais il ne devait pas faire ce choix, aussi cruel soit-il. La fuite est le moyen du faible, survivre est le choix même de celui qui prend son courage et ne démords pas de son objectif premier.

Tâtant le mur contre lequel il se trouvait, Tseng s'appuya contre celui-ci, se relevant avec précaution. Inspirant de l'air au fur et à mesure de sa tâche, il finit par se retrouver debout vacillant sur ses jambes. Il se devait de sortir du temple, même si le chemin était loin d'être facile en temps normal. Alors dans son état, çà révèlerait de l'exploit. Pourquoi donc les portables ne captaient-ils pas ici ? Ainsi il aurait pu directement appeler un des membres de son équipe pour venir le chercher. Tseng songea qu'il aurait du garder Elena à ses côtés malgré son côté pipelette, mais il se ravisa. La jeune femme aurait, elle aussi, été victime de Sephiroth, et qui sait si elle aurait pu survivre à une telle attaque ?

Titubant, le Turk revint sur ses pas, tâchant de se souvenir exactement du chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il glissait contre les parois, ses mains posées sur le mur lui permettant de tenir debout. Et tant pis s'il tombait, il se relèverait, ou ramperait sur le sol s'il faut. Mais il était hors de question qu'il meurt dans ce temple, caché aux yeux de tous, et surtout… oublié de tous. Derrière lui, le Turk laissait un sillage de gouttes de sang, où se reflétaient les flammes des flambeaux accrochés aux murs.

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de Tseng. Il avait réussi à atteindre la porte menant à la sortie du temple. Le soulagement lui fit oublier momentanément son état, décrochant ses mains meurtries du mur. Immédiatement, son corps tomba en avant. L'homme eut le prodigieux réflexe de mettre ses bras en avant, stoppant sa chute et se retrouvant ainsi à genoux. Respirer lui arrachait dorénavant un léger gémissement de douleur. Il savait que Sephiroth était douée d'une force exceptionnelle, et il en faisait l'amère expérience. Dire qu'un simple coup de Masamune le réduisait à une telle impuissance, cela en devenait rageant.

- Je peux… encore y arriver…

A nouveau il se releva, ne prenant pas en compte le sang qui commençait à lentement maculer sa salive. La porte semblait lui tendre les bras, lui montrant une étincelle d'espoir parmi les ombres qui croissaient autour de lui. Le Turk amorça quelques pas en sa direction, tendant le bras comme si ce geste allait l'aider à accélérer sa marche.

ooo

Des voix se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Il crispa les dents devant de tels sons bien trop forts pour son pauvre esprit déjà assez torturé. Tseng ouvrit lentement les yeux, tentant de savoir qui étaient ceux qui l'entouraient. Une silhouette rose. Aeris. La jeune femme était penchée vers lui, une mine soucieuse faisant se froncer ses sourcils. Elle s'inquiétait donc pour lui, malgré qu'il fasse parti du camp opposé ? Mais après tout, ne la connaissait-il pas depuis son enfance ? Ce genre de choses créait des liens de toute nature.

- Je me suis fait avoir…

Avait-il soufflé ces mots pour montrer qu'il était toujours en vie, malgré son état des plus inquiétants ? Possible, mais il se prouvait aussi à lui-même qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait avant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à remonter jusqu'ici, mais qu'importe. Le plus important était qu'il soit encore parmi les vivants. Durant un court instant, il hésita à demander à l'un des membres du groupe Avalanche de lui donner son portable resté dans la poche de sa veste. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger un seul membre de son corps. Il se ravisa : ce serait avouer sa faiblesse à l'ennemi, et il était fort possible qu'ils ne l'aident pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il allait faire dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- La Clé de Pierre… Place-la sur l'autel…

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna une des poches de sa veste. Cloud y fouilla sans la moindre gêne, prenant la fameuse Clé qu'il leur avait été dérobé par ce traître de Cait Sith. Sans un mot, le Turk regarda l'ancien membre du Soldat et Aeris descendre dans les tréfonds du temple. Les autres membres du groupe devaient se trouver plus loin, peut-être au-dehors, attendant le retour de leurs coéquipiers. Tseng posa sa nuque contre l'une des colonnes qui tenaient le plafond. Était-ce donc cela sa fin ? C'était vraiment stupide, presque risible…

- Heureusement que je suis du genre curieux sans quoi tu aurais déjà rejoint les cieux ! Enfin plutôt la Planète, mais çà ne rimait pas…

La surprise stoppa la respiration du Turk durant quelques secondes. Braquant son regard vers l'entrée du Temple, Tseng observa le nouveau venu : un chat noir posé sur une masse blanche que rendait informe sa vision de plus en plus trouble. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce félin robotique depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait celui qui l'avait créé. Le Turk voulut demander quelque chose au robot, mais une toux le prit. Des gouttes de sang s'éparpillèrent sur la main qu'il avait portée à sa bouche. Cait Sith descendit du Moogle en peluche, se précipitant vers le Turk en parlant de cette voix enfantine qui lui était propre.

- Reste calme cinq secondes, bon sang ! Je sais que tu es pressé de voir le Président pour lui faire un rapport, mais je ne crois pas qu'il reçoive des cadavres dans son bureau. Alors, reste tranquille. J'ai appelé le service compétent dans ce genre de situation ; on va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.  
- On ? répéta Tseng, incrédule. Depuis quand tu vas en terrain dangereux ?

Le chat aplatit ses oreilles, semblant être blessé par une telle remarque. Penaud, il regarda ses chaussures.

- Je sais que je suis un pleutre, je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire… Mais on peut toujours changer, non ? tenta d'affirmer Cait Sith en relevant sa figure féline, ornée d'un sourire victorieux.

Tseng eut un rire désabusé, levant son regard vers le plafond du temple.

- Pourquoi prendre tant de risques pour moi ?  
- Mais parce que tu es un ami !

Le timbre de voix avait changé, devenant plus grave et bien plus proche d'une voix d'homme adulte. Le Turk n'avait pas eu le temps d'élucider ce changement qu'il reçut une tape vigoureuse sur la tempe qui envoya son crâne cogner contre le mur. Ouvrant des yeux éberlués –depuis quand Cait Sith avait une telle force ?- Tseng voulut répliquer contre un tel comportement de la part du robot. A la place, il fit face au visage purement contrarié du créateur du Cait Sith.

- Redis une telle idiotie devant moi, et je quitte définitivement le camp des pacifistes pour te faire rentrer la vérité à coups de poing !  
- Quoi répondre devant un tel argument ?

Le Turk s'arracha un sourire. Il n'était pas du genre très expressif en ce qui concernait les sentiments, mais il se sentait presque flatté de voir que quelqu'un tenait tant à lui. Il y avait bien Elena, mais ce n'était pas la même chose : l'admiration que lui portait la jeune femme était plus étouffante qu'autre chose. Tseng allait le remercier quand une nouvelle toux le secoua, manquant de lui arracher les cordes vocales au passage. Reeve s'agenouilla aux côtés du Turk dont le corps tremblait sous les assauts conjugués de la toux et de la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. Prenant le corps fiévreux contre lui, Reeve dissimula du mieux qu'il put la mine inquiète que lui inspirait l'état de son ami. Il avait demandé aux services de soin de la Shinra de rester au-dehors, mais peut-être aurait-il du les laisser faire leur travail. Son sens de l'amitié lui couterait cher un de ces jours.

La toux se calma peu à peu, laissant derrière elle un corps couvert de sueur et un esprit ne demandant qu'un repos guérisseur. Reeve écarta lentement Tseng de lui : son état ne faisait qu'empirer à chaque seconde, menant à l'inévitable. Le Turk essuya d'une main tremblante le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Désolé d'avoir tâché ton costume.

Reeve jeta un œil aux gouttes de sang qui maculaient le tissu, haussant les épaules devant ce détail insignifiant.

- J'en ai d'autres dans ma penderie, et un vêtement c'est toujours remplaçable. Pas comme certaines choses.

N'attendant pas que son ami comprenne l'allusion de la phrase, l'homme aida le Turk à se mettre debout. Glissant le bras de celui-ci sur ses épaules, et le soutenant de sa main libre, Reeve parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du temple. Tseng ferma les yeux devant la lueur agressive du soleil, les ouvrant que progressivement afin qu'ils se réhabituent à la luminosité. Il put ainsi constater la présence des services de soin de la Shinra en contrebas. Tseng ragea mentalement contre l'architecture si particulière des Cetras. Il allait devoir subir à nouveau cet escalier pentu aux marches innombrables.

- Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance… soupira le Turk.  
- Je te ferais un thé pour te remettre de tes émotions et te détendre les nerfs si çà peut te consoler, proposa Reeve avec un semblant de sourire moqueur.

Le Turk haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter ce genre de décision.

- Si cela t'amuse de faire le garde-malade…  
- Ce qui m'importe surtout, c'est de ne pas perdre l'un de mes rares amis.

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes descendirent les marches du temple. Tseng se raccrochait avec la force du désespoir à son ami. Maintenant il avait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas mourir : il ne devait pas blesser la confiance qu'on lui avait offerte.


	7. Par quoi tout découle et tout commence

C'est bien joli de mettre ces deux-là en amitié, mais d'où vient-elle cette relation ? Dans le jeu, on la suppose puisque Cait Sith aide les Turks, mais on n'a aucune information supplémentaire. Alors j'ai inventé ma propre thèse. Cette fic se déroule sept ans avant Final Fantasy VII. Reeve a donc 28 ans, et Tseng seulement 23.

* * *

• **#7 : Par quoi tout découle et tout commence**

Cela faisait huit ans qu'il était Turk, huit ans qu'il avait appris les divers moyens de tuer un homme -arme blanche, arme à feu, à mains nues dans les cas extrêmes- et ceux de délier les langues les plus tenaces. Ses mains étaient imbibées du sang de milliers de victimes, et son âme emplie des larmes qu'il avait versés pour les premières, le temps de s'habituer. Car l'être humain finit par s'habituer à tout : on peut lui infliger les pires conditions de vie, le traiter plus bas qu'un animal, il finit par prendre cela comme un concept tout à fait normal qui n'omet aucune objection. A ce stade de sa réflexion, l'homme stoppa momentanément ses gestes, ses mains restant suspendues, accrochées à la cravate qu'elles voulaient nouer autour du cou. Continuerait-il à s'enliser dans une vie que même le chien le plus galeux aurait rejeté ? Finirait-il par perdre toute humanité ?

L'homme se refusa de penser davantage à cela. Réfléchir pouvait se révéler une torture dans certains cas, et cela n'avait comme conséquence que de faire remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs, et rouvrir des blessures qui ne seraient jamais totalement cicatrisées. Inutile de se morfondre sur le passé, on ne ressuscitait pas les morts par la force de la pensée. Les mains adroites finirent de serrer le noeud, lissèrent la veste du costume pour en faire disparaître le moindre pli et se glissèrent dans la sombre chevelure de l'homme. En un tour de main, celle-ci fut nouée dégageant le visage dur et froid d'un homme de vingt-trois ans ayant vécu davantage que n'importe quel vieillard tremblotant. Qui avait vu des cruautés qui auraient pu le mener à la folie s'il n'avait pas eu un soutien.

Le PHS vibra, tressautant sur la table. Tseng s'en saisit, portant le combiné à son oreille. Le programme de la journée différait de ce qui avait été prévu à la base, mais à cela aussi il était habitué depuis le temps. Ce qui l'amena à accepter la nouvelle mission qu'on lui confiait sans chercher les tenants et aboutissements de l'affaire. Récupérer des plans de réacteur dans un QG ennemi, quoi de plus naturel ?

***

On dit que ne pas avoir de nouvelles de quelqu'un signifie que la personne doit être dans une bonne situation qui ne requiert pas d'en divulguer des informations. C'est vrai dans certains cas, mais contradictoire dans d'autres. Veld piétinait dans son bureau, tournant en rond. Il avait déjà classé les dossiers, geste inutile vu que le travail avait déjà été accompli par son second mais cela lui avait permis de tromper le temps durant quelques instants. Mais maintenant le doute et l'inquiétude pouvaient s'insinuer en lui, ronger ses espérances. Il n'avait nullement des doutes sur la capacité du Turk qu'il avait envoyé, toutefois il savait qu'il l'avait envoyé dans la gueule du loup. En sortirait-il vivant ?

Quand le travail ne peut plus être un échappatoire, la dernière solution reste la machine à café. Veld poussa la porte de son bureau, ne répandant pas au salut poli des Turks et autres employés de la Shinra placés plus bas que lui dans la hiérarchie. Tout son esprit était en train de fomenter des théories et hypothèses sur le déroulement de la mission. Que le Turk revienne avec un bras ou une jambe en moins, mais qu'il ne le pousse pas à contacter les pompes funèbres. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

La boisson de la machine a café était infecte comme toujours. A se demander si les responsables d'entretien et réparateurs ne se vengeaient pas de ce que leur faisait subir les employés en trafiquant le distributeur. Veld tentait d'ingurgiter ce qui avait l'aspect d'un café, mais un goût indistinguable, quand un poids percuta ses jambes. Le chef des Turks baissa le regard. Ce qu'il distingua d'abord furent deux semelles de chaussures, portées par une personne plutôt petite vu leur taille. Le propriétaire des chaussures se releva d'un bloc, montrant son faciès de félin. La surprise de Veld laissa place à une moue amusée. L'homme s'accroupit pour se retrouver au niveau du chat robotique qui s'était mis debout.

- Tu te balades sans ton maître, Cait ?

Le félin ne put répondre, son maitre venant justement de le retrouver et de le saisir pour le porter dans ses bras. Veld se releva, tandis que le maître du robot s'excusait de l'intrusion de sa création.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous as pas dérangé... Je n'arrive pas encore à le contrôler parfaitement.  
- Il n'y a eu aucun mal, tempéra Veld. De sa main libre, il tapota le crâne de Cait qui émit un court miaulement. Je constate que ta création avance à grands pas, tu as de solides connaissances dans la robotique, Reeve.  
- Oh, pas autant que Mademoiselle Scarlet... minimisa le jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait presque honte de se retrouver face à un supérieur et qui plus est avec son projet de robot-espion. Ne lui avait-on pas dit que son robot ressemblait à une peluche pour gosses ? Cela ne l'empêchait pas de préférer sa création, aussi pitoyable soit-elle, à un simple robot ne ressemblant qu'à un amas de métal froid et sans vie. Jouant distraitement avec l'une des pattes gantées du robot, Reeve finit par reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- Au fait, Monsieur Veld, que faites-vous ici ?  
- J'attends le retour, que j'espère victorieux, de quelqu'un.

La personne à laquelle Veld faisait allusion arriva au même moment, regardant alternativement les deux interlocuteurs qui avaient stoppés leur discussion en le voyant. Ne tenant aucunement compte de la cause de tels regards, le Turk salua son supérieur comme l'usage le lui demandait.

- J'ai récupéré les plans, déclara Tseng en tendant les papiers à Veld qui s'en saisit. Je vous donnerais mon rapport au plus tard ce soir, comme prévu.

N'attendant nulle réponse, Tseng repartit en direction de son bureau. Le froid qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée du Turk se dissipa peu à peu alors que Reeve cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il semble ne pas s'être trop mal sorti, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton hésitant à la vue de la figure sérieuse de Veld.

- Les blessures physiques ne sont pas forcément celles dont on souffre le plus, remarque doctement Veld avant de rejoindre à son tour, son bureau.

Laissé seul, Reeve réfléchit à la portée des paroles de l'homme, son robot pendant mollement dans ses bras comme une marionnette dont les fils avaient été soudainement coupées.

***

La neige tombait sans discontinuer. Depuis combien de temps ? En tout cas assez pour que les rues et la chaussée soient couvertes de blanc et fassent sortir moufles et écharpes aux habitants. Le spectacle laissait indifférent le Turk qui ne pensait qu'à revenir chez lui et se perdre dans l'oubli du sommeil. Oublier ce qu'il avait commis et ce qu'il commettrait encore. Oublier ce qu'il était réellement : un assassin.

D'épais flocons de neige tombaient sur ses épaules lui arrachant des frissons involontaires. Les blessures qu'il avait reçus durant sa mission le fragilisaient mais il ne voulait pas en tenir compte. Il avait tenu jusque là, il tiendrait encore. Obstiné il continuait sa marche, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il fléchissait parfois, qu'il se retenait à grand-peine de s'allonger à même le sol pour s'endormir et oublier la douleur. Plus de douleur, plus de torture moral, plus de déchirement... La blancheur de la neige devenait brusquement fascinante et attirante. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il se penchait de plus en plus, se laissant entraîner par sa langueur, interrompant toute réflexion, se laissant lentement emporter. Dormir. Oublier. Pourquoi souhaiter autre chose ?

Une main l'agrippa par l'épaule, redressant son corps qui était sur le point de basculer. Le Turk se détacha brusquement de la prise, frustré d'avoir été vu dans un moment de relâchement. Il se retint de dire ses quatre vérités à son prétendu sauveur. Sauveur qu'il finit par reconnaître et dont l'identité l'étonna autant que sa présence et son geste. Pourquoi un homme comme Reeve Tuesti, à qui il parlait pratiquement jamais, l'avait-il aidé ?

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Reeve avec une hésitation qui montrait sa peur de s'immiscer dans des sujets qui ne le concernaient pas.  
- Je m'en sortirais bien tout seul.

Se rendant compte que son ton pouvait paraître comme un reproche cinglant, et ce pauvre bougre n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle gifle psychique, Tseng tâcha de se radoucir un minimum.

- Mais je vous remercie de votre aide. Rien ne vous obligeait à...

Une brûlure sinistre l'obligea à ravaler ses mots. Sa main se posa sur l'origine du mal, comme si en palpant sa blessure il pouvait ôter toute souffrance. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Turk s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux, l'humidité de la neige s'insinua sous ses vêtements. La brûlure stagnait dans ses côtes, rongeant ses poumons, l'élançant à chaque inspiration d'air froid. Maudite blessure qui se rappelait à son insu ! Il croyait l'avoir bridé, l'avoir réduit à néant par quelques soins et sa seule volonté. Mais ce corps faible demandait grâce malgré lui.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que votre état demande l'aide d'une personne compétente.

Reeve avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix basse, s'étant agenouillé auprès du Turk qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et de douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une figure de chat apparaître à travers l'ouverture du manteau de l'homme. Tout comme son supérieur qu'était Veld, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reconnaître le fameux Cait Sith. Il fut encore plus surpris quand le chat robotique sortit du manteau et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant de regarder à nouveau le chat qui ne bougeait nullement d'une moustache. Jusqu'à ce que Reeve ramène à l'ordre sa création.

- Cait ! Veux-tu bien revenir ici et cesser d'importuner les gens sans raison ?

Le chat obéit docilement, mais se détachant comme à regret du blessé qui ne savait quoi penser de la scène. Devait-il trouver cette réaction touchante ou complètement farfelue ? Le robot disparut dans les plis de manteau, gardant tout de même sa tête hors de l'ouverture. Son maître aida le Turk à se relever, évitant de poser ses mains sur les zones douloureuses. Comme si rien n'avait interrompu leur précédente conversation, Tseng donna sa vision des faits.

- Vous connaissez des personnes qui ne poseraient aucune question sur mon état ou ne chercherait pas à venger la mort d'un proche que moi ou un de mes collègues a froidement abattu ?  
- On peut demander assistance à Monsieur Veld, hasarda timidement Reeve.  
- Je ne pense pas que mon état soit tel qu'il faut... Que faites-vous ? s'écria le Turk alors que son interlocuteur se saisissait d'un portable que Cait venait de lui tendre.  
- Appeler des secours. En espérant que vous ayez bien le numéro de Monsieur Veld dans votre répertoire...

Le Turk tâta ses poches. Le chat robotique lui avait subtilisé son PHS sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Il lança un regard noir au coupable qui lui répondit par une mine d'innocence feinte. S'il n'était pas en proie à la douleur, il aurait déjà réduit ce robot à un amas de métal bon pour la déchetterie nationale. Malgré ses années de service à la Shinra, son côté impulsif reprenait parfois le dessus.

Finissant d'échanger quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, Reeve rendit le PHS à son propriétaire qui s'en saisit le plus calmement possible, évitant de broyer au passage quelques doigts. Surtout demeurer calme et maître de soi.

- Verdict de l'appel des secours ? hasarda le Turk en se préparant au pire.

- Monsieur Veld va venir nous chercher pour vous amener et prodiguer des soins.  
- Magnifique...

Le mot était pur ironie et Reeve n'en fut pas dupe. Cette nouvelle expression d'orgueil finit par briser son amabilité que lui avait forgé une éducation bien trop ancrée sur la politesse.

- Je préfère me faire détester d'un homme plutôt que d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

L'individu ne prononça pas un mot de plus, pas même pour répondre à Veld lorsque celui-ci arriva pour prendre le relais et s'occuper à son tour de Tseng. Ce dernier eut comme un sursaut de culpabilité en voyant le regard dur et fuyant de l'homme, un regard constrastant avec la mine de déception de Cait Sith.

***

- Cela aurait pu mal finir. Heureusement que ton corps a pris l'habitude d'être tant maltraité.

Tseng ne répliqua aucunement aux paroles de cet homme qui était à la fois son supérieur et son père adoptif. Sa main tâta les ecchymoses noirâtres -donc celles actuelles, les plus anciennes devenant d'un jaunâtre douteux-, les multiples cicatrices qui saturaient son corps ponctuant son épiderme d'entailles brunâtres. Sa main finit par atteindre la cause de sa souffrance de tout à l'heure. Une plaie aux bords déchiquetés, il y a quelques instants encore suintante de sang. La peau autour avait été partiellement arrachée, un spectacle guère agréable à voir. Le Turk avait cru que sa plaie était superficielle mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

- Si ta description est exacte, continua Veld, l'arme qu'a utilisé ton ennemi est un katar. C'est une arme que l'on utilisait beaucoup à une certaine époque dans les régions orientales. Et encore, tu as eu de la chance. Certains prototypes de cette arme étaient doté d'un mécanisme permettant à la lame de se scinder en trois parties. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts...

Il les imaginait que trop bien. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il sentirait le sapin, n'en déplaise à Avalanche ou tout autre ennemi de la Shinra. Le Turk referma sa chemise, remerciant Veld de s'être déplacé pour l'aider.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ainsi ? demanda ce dernier alors que Tseng venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Dans mes quartiers.

La réponse était brève, sans appel mais cela n'empêcha pas Veld de barrer la porte au Turk, usant des blessures de celui-ci comme argument pour demeurer ici pour la nuit. Tseng ne chercha pas à interférer davantage, de toute évidence tout le monde était contre lui ce soir et personne ne prêterait attention à ses demandes. Soupirant, le Turk monta à l'étage. Il avait passé une partie de sa vie dans une telle maison, et dans cette même ville éloignée de Midgar qu'était Kalm. Après la destruction accidentel de la ville, celle-ci avait été reconstruite exactement comme elle était auparavant. Et cette demeure n'avait pas échappée à la règle. Il suffisait de pousser une porte pour se retrouver des années en arrière, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et venait juste de reprendre son cours.

Tseng poussa une des portes, celle qui menait auparavant à la chambre de la fille unique de Veld. Chaque objet était disposé à sa place, comme si leur propriétaire allait revenir pour s'en emparer. Et cette constatation arracha un soupir mélancolique au Turk. Il avait connu la petite Félicia, subit ses brimades de gamine à l'imagination débordante de supplices, mais elle ne le haïssait pas, elle l'avait considérée comme un frère tombé du ciel. Alors revint cette interrogation obsédante. Est-ce que quelqu'un continuerait à se souvenir de lui même après sa mort, comme le faisait Veld envers sa femme et sa fille ? Serait-il aimé au point qu'on souffre pour lui lorsque tout va mal ?

La réponse ne vint toujours pas, résidant quelque part dans un lieu où on ne pouvait pas la saisir. Le Turk dut se contenter de refermer la porte sur un pan de son passé, et replonger dans l'oubli du sommeil.

***

L'homme vérifia que toute personne étrangère était dans un secteur éloigné de son bureau avant de ressortir sa création robotique. Il préférait éviter les remarques peu amicales de Scarlet qui ne cessait d'affirmer qu'elle seule savait véritablement ce qu'était un robot et comment le concevoir. Certes il fallait avouer qu'il avait encore quelques difficultés au niveau de l'intelligence artificielle, mais on s'improvisait pas dieu créateur du jour au lendemain.

- Monsieur Tuesti ?

L'interpellé leva la tête, foudroyant du regard l'intrus lorsqu'il le reconnut. Sans même le saluer à son tour, Reeve reprit son occupation première : bricoler Cait Sith afin de régler quelques dysfonctionnements. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saluer l'arrivée de l'intrus à sa façon.

- Tiens donc, le blessé d'hier soir a rentré ses crocs aujourd'hui ?

Toute personne qui l'aurait traité ainsi, et n'étant pas un supérieur hiérarchique, se serait retrouvé avec une balle entre les yeux comme punition. Toutefois le Turk reconnaissait qu'il était en tort cette fois-ci et qu'il méritait un tel accueil après le comportement qu'il avait eu.

- Je viens m'excuser... Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi alors que...  
- Je vous ai déjà pardonné vous savez ? répliqua Reeve avec un sourire en coin.

Tseng resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ce brutal changement de comportement de la part du responsable du développement urbain. Ce dernier connecta un des fils électriques de son robot, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Tout en tentant difficilement d'avoir un rire amusé devant la mine ébahie du Turk.

- J'attendais simplement que vous veniez faire vos excuses. On dit que la nuit porte conseil... Je crois qu'elle a aussi effacé la rancune que j'avais envers vous.  
- Dois-je... vous en remercier ?

Le rire échappa à l'homme. Non pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt nerveux et résultant du côté touchant et presque gamin des paroles du Turk. Reeve se leva de son siège et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Turk.

- On ne remercie pas la gentillesse d'une personne. On l'accepte tout simplement. Et avec le sourire.  
- Et ne peut-on pas remercier cette personne par un geste amical ? Comme par exemple... Tseng prit une mine de réflexion, regardant le bureau avant de poser son regard sur le robot. Faire en sorte qu'un de ses projets soit accepté par la Shinra et en devienne un des éléments essentiels ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Reeve fixa le Turk cherchant à savoir si une moquerie se glissait sous ses paroles et que sa proposition n'était pas une simple raison de rajouter une critique de plus sur son projet d'espionnage robotique. Mais peut-être fallait-il parfois faire confiance et accepter une main tendue. Haussant les épaules, Reeve finit par accepter la proposition.

- Je vais tacher d'organiser une réunion avec le Président, promit Tseng. Comptez moi déjà comme un des défenseur de votre projet, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Devait-il se sentir réjoui ? Reeve regarda son robot avec ses fils électriques sortant de son ventre ouvert, son faciès expressif. L'imaginer comme un outil au service de la Shinra était une chose difficile à concevoir, et il se doutait que le Président ne l'utiliserait pas à des fins glorieuses pouvant aider les habitants de Midgar. Mais qui sait, peut-être que lui, simple employé de la Shinra, pourrait gagner de la reconnaissance. Mais le plus important pour le moment était qu'il avait trouvé un allié. Peut-être même un ami qui sait. A quelques mètres de là, un Turk pensait exactement la même chose.


	8. Fragments de vie

Recueil de ficlets et drabbles sur le duo.

* * *

**Torts partagés**

- Soit, je n'aurais pas du insulter ta création. Et encore moins dire que tu ressemblais à un gosse qui s'extasie devant son dernier jouet.

- Est-ce ma faute si tu arbores un sourire niais quand tu t'amuses à manipuler ton robot ?

- J'ai eu tort. Voilà, satisfait ?

Reeve ne dit rien, demeurant dos tourné au Turk. Il fallait avouer que son attitude avait tout d'un enfant qui faisait sa crise d'orgueil, mais Tseng ne l'avait-il pas cherché ? Il trouverait bien un moment pour s'excuser de son comportement enfantin. Quand il y penserait.

**Aveugle**

Voir cette femme poursuivre le chef des Turks de tant d'assiduités, de poser sur lui un regard aussi admiratif, et ne récolter qu'en échange une froide indifférence aurait attiré la pitié et la commisération de n'importe qui envers le statut de sacrifié d'Elena. Ces mêmes personnes auraient jugé Tseng comme un homme cruel, ne sachant pas éprouver de sentiments. Le problème était que ces personnes ne savaient pas observer, du moins était-ce le point de vue de Reeve. Il était certain que Tseng rejetait Elena non pas par haine, mais par seule volonté de lui apprendre à ne pas se laisser aveugler par ses seuls sentiments.

**Maudire**

- Cela ne sert à rien de maudire Reno simplement parce que s'il a confondu ton bureau avec une décharge, et laissé encore traîner sa guitare, tu sais très bien qu'il continuera.

La phrase pleine de bon sens eut pour seul effet un regard noir de la part du Turk.

**Faire irruption**

Comme le digne chef des Turks qu'il était, Tseng n'était nullement du genre à se laisser aller à un quelconque sentiment, et encore moins à la panique. Mais durant ses premières années dans son nouveau travail, l'utaïen n'en gérait pas encore la pleine maitrise.

Reeve se souvint particulièrement du jour où, Tseng entra dans son bureau, sans sa permission pour se cloitrer dans un coin. Devant une telle réaction, Reeve demanda une explication.

- Laisse-moi fuir un membre du soldat nommé Zack, en paix.  
- Et pourquoi prendre MON bureau comme terre d'asile ?  
- Parce que ce crétin ne pensera jamais à me chercher ici, vu que personne ne connait ton existence.

**Refuge**

- Tu ne vas pas encore prendre mon bureau pour un refuge, j'espère ?  
- Non. Pour un asile politique.

**Injure**

Question injure, au sein de la Shinra, il n'y avait pas mieux que Reno. Tseng et Reeve étaient formels sur ce point, et étaient certains que personne ne pouvait être plus impoli que lui. Ils avaient même parié que si l'un d'eux trouvait un meilleur jureur, l'autre participant devait lui offrir un repas gratuit.

C'est ainsi, que quelques années plus tard, Reeve donna un enregistrement des injures prononcées par Cid avec un grand sourire.

**Serrer dans ses bras**

De par son statut de Turk, Tseng était voué à ne rien montrer de ses émotions, à cacher toutes ses faiblesses. Il n'avait jamais pleuré ni même sourit devant qui que ce soit. Pourtant, quand Reeve l'aida à se relever dans le Temple des Anciens, alors que ce dernier tâchait de le rassurer par des paroles apaisantes, Tseng se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'homme. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Reeve l'avait serré contre lui. Dans certaines situations il est bon d'avoir l'appui d'un ami.

**Rupture**

Ils avaient fini par s'habituer à se croiser dans les couloirs, et petit à petit, les rencontres brèves avaient amenés à des échanges de paroles, puis des discussions. Et tout cela au sein même d'une puissance dictatoriale qui les aurait détruit si elle avait entendu le moindre mot contre elle. Ce qui arriva à l'un d'eux, mais ne resta pas longtemps impuni. Il devint le directeur d'une organisation qui se voulait d'aider les victimes de cette dictature, de tout recommencer à zéro. Le second ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr au début, malgré sa volonté d'aide et de secours. Car son ami préférait s'occuper d'inconnus plutôt que de se revoir entre des couloirs maintenant déserts -et même détruits- afin d'échanger paroles et discussions. Afin de renouer un lien qui menaçait de se rompre.

**Citron**

- Dans une autre langue, citron se dit lemon.

Silence.

- Et le terme lemon désigne des écrits pornographiques, souvent homosexuels.

Reeve regarda justement le citron qu'il tenait en main pour en faire une citronnade. Il jeta un regard à Tseng qui demeurait le nez dans son livre.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais cela.


	9. Caféine

Ce one-shot est situé après _Advent Children _(avant ou après _Dirge of Cerberus _comme vous le souhaitez, là çà n'a pas d'importance).

* * *

Toute entreprise possédant une machine à café ne peut plus vivre sans elle, et maudit le jour où elle ose tomber en panne. L'ensemble des employés de la WRO se plaignirent en découvrant que la machine à café ne voulait plus servir ses denrées, alors qu'on l'avait rempli la veille même. On avait exécuté plusieurs tentatives pour la remettre en fonction -dont la plus connue est le coup de pied, ou secouer la machine- mais la situation n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les employés avaient fini par réintégrer leurs places respectifs, non sans laisser une pétition salée au bureau de leur patron. Pétition qui étonna grandement ce dernier quand il en vit l'objet.

- Si ces conditions s'éternisent, nous serons dans l'obligation de cesser notre travail, lut Reeve. Ils me menacent de grève s'ils n'ont plus de café ? … J'en ai vu des choses curieuses dans le monde de l'entreprise, mais jamais de grève pour non-présence de café dans les locaux.

Il prenait même cette pétition pour une mauvaise blague, et la jeta dans la corbeille. Un membre de l'équipe d'entretien s'en chargerait bien assez vite. Grossière erreur. Trois jours s'étaient écoulées quand le GQ de la WRO fut désertée par les employés. Il n'y avait même plus de garde aux portes. Personne d'autre que Reeve qui ne voulait pas croire que cette situation était simplement due à une absence de café. Mais il devait s'y résigner.

- J'ai su construire plus d'une dizaine de prototypes de robots contenant les dernières avancées technologiques qui existaient durant leur conception, je peux donc réparer sans problème une vulgaire machine a café.

Il se répétait cette certitude en dévissant la coque arrière de la machine. Sa certitude eut un choc en voyant les milliers de composants électriques. Bon... Existait-il un manuel de dépannage pour ce genre de cas ?

***

L'absence de personnes dans le hall d'entrée intrigua le Turk. Depuis le temps qu'il se rendait à la WRO, il l'avait toujours vu empli d'agitations, les employés répondant à la moindre sollicitation. Une ambiance proche de la Shinra quand elle était encore en vie, à Midgar. Le silence n'avait jamais été bon signe pour le Turk. La première hypothèse qui lui vint était que le QG avait été pris en otage par un groupe opposé aux actions de la WRO. L'action avait été des plus discrètes pour qu'il ne soit pas alarmé par le bien du président.

Sortant son arme de service, Tseng remonta silencieusement le couloir. Des bruits de choc le guidèrent dans son avancée. Marchant d'un pas mesuré, il se retrouva... devant une machine à café éventrée, les fils se répandant sur le sol ou se dressant, presque avec menace. Dans le feu de l'action, les ennemis avaient-ils détruits cette machine sans le vouloir ? Mais il n'y avait aucune présence d'impact de balle, ou même de traces prouvant qu'un combat avait eu lieu ici. De plus en plus étrange.

- Bonjour Tseng ! Tu veux bien me filer un coup de main ?

Le Turk cligna des yeux à l'entente de cette voix, faisant le tour de la machine à café. Le chef de la WRO était occupé à en retirer des éléments, ou plutôt à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait et quelle conséquence cela aurait. Le Turk remit son arme à sa place.

- Tu peux m'expliquer la situation.  
- Grève de tous les employés pour cause de machine à café en panne depuis plus de trois jours.

Tseng haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à ce que son ami réplique que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague destiné à son intention. Toute la WRO savait quand il venait puisqu'il avait comme charge d'amener ou retirer argent ou autres selon les ordres du président.

- J'ai cru moi aussi que c'était une blague, mais non, confirma Reeve. Je sais jamais si c'est le fil rouge ou l'orange... se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

C'était une histoire stupide. Complètement stupide.

- Tu n'as qu'à appeler un réparateur, une personne plus qualifiée.  
- Je préfère le faire par moi-même. Question de principe...  
- Et de fierté masculine, je vois. J'étais juste venue pour t'annoncer que le président souhaitait te voir au plus vite au sujet du budget alloué à la WRO. J'ai délivré mon message, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir.

Le Turk avait débité son monologue d'une voix professionnelle, dénuée de tout sentiment, pressé de quitter les lieux avant d'être impliqué dans la situation. Reeve le rappela pour lui offrir un café, certain d'avoir réussi la réparation. Levant les yeux au ciel, Tseng consentit à accepter l'offre. Toutefois la boisson qu'on lui servit n'avait aucune saveur de caféine.

- Je crois que... tu as créé la première machine servant du liquide de refroidissement.  
- Ce devait pas être le fil orange alors, grommela l'homme en retournant à sa réparation.

Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Le Turk regarda une dernière fois son ami en prise avec cette machine infernale. Il l'entendit pousser un cri de surprise quand il se prit un peu de jus. De toute évidence, des années de pratique dans la robotique ne faisaient pas de vous un réparateur digne de ce nom. Tseng haussa les épaules avant même d'exécuter ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Il était vraiment trop faible.

- Donne-moi ce tournevis, tu vas t'éborgner avec... souffla le Turk en se postant à côté de Reeve. Je vais t'aider. Par bonté de coeur, cela s'entend.  
- Tu sais _au moins _

l'utiliser ?  
- Un Turk se doit de savoir se débrouiller en toutes circonstances. … A quoi sert ce curieux composant ?

***

La pièce tinta dans la machine, rejoignant ses anciennes consoeurs. Le bouton s'enfonça sous la sollicitation d'un doigt. Le gobelet tomba, se remplissant d'un liquide fumant. Il se saisit du gobelet presque bouillant, et but quelques gouttes.

- Alors ? demanda Reeve avec un semblant de timidité.  
- Si mon sens du goût ne me trompe pas... C'est bien du café.

La tension s'échappa d'un coup du chef de la WRO.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé la moitié de ma journée à réparer cette fichue machine. C'est un mal pour un bien.  
- Je ? _Nous_ serait bien plus approprié, se crut bon de rappeler Tseng en buvant son café. Sans moi tu aurais du subir cette stupide grève durant des semaines encore !

Reeve ne chercha pas à se défendre, laissant le Turk défendre son point de vue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter ses subalternes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et espérer que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dès demain. Le reste de sa journée sera dédiée au repos. Plus rien ne pouvait la ruiner de toute façon.

- Et n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous avec le président ! Il te menace sinon de sucrer le budget pour la WRO plus que prévu.

Réflexion faite, cette journée était un fiasco. Il avait besoin de café.


	10. Ménage de printemps

Drabble écrit pour un même à tâches ménagères. "Faire du rangement"

* * *

**  
**Il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, entrer dans ce bureau. Le chef des Turks était un maniaque du rangement, et ce capharnaüm était une insulte envers lui et son sens du classement.

- Mais comment peux-tu travailler là-dedans ?

Reeve leva les yeux vers le Turk. Enfin, il dégagea papiers, matériel de bricolage et autres étrangetés qui parsemaient son bureau avant de pouvoir apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Je m'y retrouve, moi.  
- Par on ne sait quel miracle...  
- Si cela te gêne tant, tu n'as qu'à ranger... conclut Reeve en retournant s'occuper de …

De quoi en fait ? Impossible de savoir s'il remplissait un papier ou décortiquait un circuit imprimé vu le fatras qui le masquait.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais le propriétaire des lieux.

Ses actes contredisaient ses paroles : le Turk s'était déjà attaqué à ramasser tout ce qui trainait au sol, triant ce qui était encore potable de ce qui méritait le châtiment de la corbeille. C'était plus fort que lui, tout bazar qu'il voyait devait être rangé par ses soins. Il avait même oublié qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, s'emparant des dossiers posés près du coude du Reeve. Ce dernier tentait de cacher son rire, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

- Tu veux que je te donne un balai et que je t'attache un fichu autour du crâne pour que tu sois la parfaite ménagère, ou çà ira ?  
- Aide-moi plutôt à ranger !  
- Je suis occupé... Et puis, les grands génies ne sont-ils pas tous allergiques au rangement ?


End file.
